Jean
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Mutant Crush * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Day of Reckoning I * Day of Reckoning II * Blind Alley * The Stuff of Villains * Impact Early Life Jean & Scott were the first two X-Men to join Charles in the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. They lived there for a while as the only two students, along with Ororo, and Charles himself. Scott had a crush on Jean right from the start, and so did Jean. However Jean began dating Duncan before Scott could gain the courage to ask Jean out. Season 1 * Strategy X Scott loses control of his powers and causes an explosion. Charles Xavier and Storm show up soon after to smooth things over. Xavier "adjusts" some thoughts. Later Jean is getting ready to go somewhere with Scott, but the professor calls them over. He introduces Kurt Wagner to them both. Jean watches Scott and Kurt shake hands, and Scotts tries to hide his surprise over Kurts two fingers and one thumb hand. Xavier tells Scott to be more careful with his powers next time. Xavier calls in Jean and Scott to save Kurt & Toad who are fighting in the Danger Room. As Scott protects Toad, Kurt tries to pull the plug on a robot, causing it to go off and hit them. Xavier shuts down the room and Toad runs. Kurt gets upset over causing the accident and runs off too. * Rogue Recruit After watching Storm and Wolverine test out the mansions security systems, which everyone is very impressed by both of their skills. However, everyone was also a little horrified by Logan's suggestion to use poisonous gas next time. Kitty Pryde asks if any one else if freaked out by the whole thing and Kurt ports over to try and cheer her up. He scares her more and she phases away. Kurt is upset and Jean tells him to give Kitty time. Xavier arrives and tells Scott to assemble the team to go after Rogue. They head out in the Blackbird. During the flight Kitty talks to Jean Grey about how she thinks Scott is so "together" and cute. Xavier sends out Storm, Scott, and Jean after Rogue who's in the graveyard. Jean finds Rogue, who recognizes Jean using Kurt's memories. The two talk for a while, sitting side-by-side and then Jean gives Rogue a communicator in case she ever wants to talk to them later. Jean feels she is making a real connection with Rogue, until Storm shows up. This freaks Rogue out, she warns her to stay away, and takes off running again. Jean and storm both comment on how terrified she looked. Xavier, and Logan both agree that someone else had a hand in what happened that night... * Mutant Crush At lunch the X-Men are sitting together at a table. Scott is telling them of his pairing with Rogue. Fred arrives in the lunch room with a HUGE tray of food. When he goes to sit down he flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Jeans tries to calm him down, but he almosts slams a table into her. Scott blasts the table to nothing and Jean gets him to leave so that she can talk to Fred privately. Rogue and Scott are rehearsing their scene. Rogue tells Scott that she wishes sometimes that she could get close to someone. Kurt 'ports in to get Cyclops. Scott asks Rogue if she knows anything about Jean being kidnapped. She tells him that even if she did she wouldn't tell him and he tells her that he hopes she can live with her conscious. Kurt and Scott port away. Kurt, Kitty and Scott head out to find Jean. Scott shows up and blasts the Blob, but he throws Wolverine at him and knocks Scott out too. Later Jean asks Rogue why she helped them and Rogue becomes upset and tells them that she doesn't know. She runs off and Wolverine stops Jean from following saying that Rogue isn't ready yet. Kitty says that she feels like they owe Rogue now and Scott agrees. * Speed & Spyke At Evan Daniels home Jean, Scott and Storm talk with Evan, and Evan's parents about Evan joining the X-Men. Evan is rude to them, then sneaks off...Later everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will join the school, and he agrees. Next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk about Evan wanting revenge. Evan is training in the Danger Room with the other X-Men. Kitty ends the session to tell Evan that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. Evan confronts Pietro and Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking main street. The three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges. At the mansion the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him. Evan jumps in the pool, lands on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthews's party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. They continue to argue over the party and Kurt jumps onto the table and says it's time to "party, party, party". His tail pops out while he's dancing and Scott grabs it and yanks him off of the table, saying that it's exactly the sort of thing he's worried about. Kurt and Scott really get mad at each other. Kurt says Scott needs to loosen up, Scott says Kurt needs to quit goofin' off, then Kurt ports off. Jean and Scott are talking about how he handled the situation with Kurt. Two kids run out of the boys bathroom screaming about seeing a blue demon ghost. Scott tells Jean to contact Kurt and tell him to knock it off, but she can't find any trace of Kurt anywhere. They run into the Fred and Labce. Scott asks what they've done to Kurt and when they don't tell him he jerks up Avalanche and slams him into the lockers. Fred pulls Scott off Lance and Jean and Lance face off. Raven Darkhölme shows up to break them up and takes Jean and Scott to her office. Ms. Darkhome opens the door and runs back out again, screaming about her furniture. Jean and Scott wander to the window in time to see Toad zap Raven's car. When Kurt ports out of the way of the falling car in middleverse, Jean and Scott see him for a split second in the office. Rogue shows up to tell the X-Men that she did something to Kurt. She takes them to the lab. Kitty and Evan study the gizmo and figure out that Kurt is trapped in a pocket dimension. Scott wants to destroy it,& gets ready to blast the gizmo to nothing and Kitty asks why she can't just phase through it and quietly short it out. Evan and Scott look at her like she has two heads and she says forget I said anything. Kurt ports in to say "Reset. Don't..." before he disappears again. The X-Men argue over what he meant. Evan still wants to destroy it, but Scott says he meant for them to reset it. Scott resets it and Kurt ports them in by Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Scott offers Forge a place at Xaviers, but he just wants to go home. The X-Men load up into Scott's Convertible and Kurt and Scott apologise to each other. Scott says he was wrong and they all decide to go to the party after all. * Turn of the Rogue Jean lowers Nightcrawler and Cyke to hover over laser alarms crossing the floor. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are supposed to free Storm. They find her laying on the floor covered with a cloak and chained to a post. Scott blasts the chains. Jean is surprised by a guard and drops them. They fall to the floor and set off the alarms. Scott rushes over to Storm, but it turns out to be Rogue in disguise. She grabs him and absorbs his powers. Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. Scott reminds Jean that they have to help load the bus for the school trip. On the way Jean asks Scott what the big deal is about having Rogue in the simulation. Scott tells her that they can't use her as an enemy in battle simulations if they're supposed to be nice and try to get her to join them. Scott and Jean are talking outside as they load the snow mobiles, about how fun the trip is going to be....As Jean and Scott are loading the bus their teacher walks up and tells Jean that she can't go on the trip, that she has too many absentee days. Jean asks him to call Xavier, that all the days are approved, but the teacher says that it's too la At the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique who is their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Spykecam Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. The school shows Spyke's "film" at the end about the X-Men being his new family. Each of the X-Men are shown in some candid shots and the last shots are of Kitty and Rogue both dancing in the school play together and Spyke dedicating it to his new family. All the other X-men show up to support him. They smile at the end to each other. * in Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue have just shipped in to a survival training camp. Scott is chosen to be group leader due to his scholastic achievements. When Sergeant Hawke (the camp trainer) leaves the kids grumble about being there. Rogue says she's going AWOL and asks if anyone knows how to hot-wire a school bus. Scott stops them and Jean says it's either this or survival training with Wolverine. They all grab their bags and move off grumbling. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. Spyke starts to go after Lance, but Jean stops him and says that they've agreed not to use powers. She says Scott can deal with Lance like a leader. Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. Jean says "or not". Everyone argues over who should have won fairly. Hawk blows the whistle and makes them all do push-ups. He tells them that if they want to prove how tough they are, they have to get a flag from the top of Mt. Humiliation. Quicksilver says he can get the flag while his team takes a break, Nightcrawler says "not before I can". Hawk tells them that the whole team has to reach the top and retrieve the flag together. Lance and Scott go after each other again and Jean breaks them up. They all agree not to use their powers to get the flag, but to play "fair". Both teams take off. The X-kids are running full tilt and complaining about Scott, how all he cares about is winning the race. Scott sends Kurt up to make sure that the flag is still up top. Then he gets Evan to spyke a rope up to the top so they can win. Evan asks if he's sure he wants to do it that way and Scott says yes. Scott starts up the rope, but when he looks back, the other X-Men are staring at him disapprovingly. Jean starts climbing up the mountain by hand. The X-Kids are almost to the flag when the tremors start. Spyke is knocked off of the wall, but Jean saves him with her TK. When Scott tries to get her to levitate them all to the top she refuses. He says that she just used it for Spyke and asks her what's the difference. Jean gets mad and tells him that a real X-Man would know the difference. Rogue finds the Brotherhood at the bottom of a shaft. Toad begs them not to leave them behind over a stupid race. Scott tells them they won't. On the mountain, the X-Kids save the Brotherhood. As they're pulling out the last one, Avalanche, the Blob points towards the flag and Quicksilver takes off. Nightcrawler ports up and they reach the flag at the same time and begin wrestling over it. The X-Jet pulls up suddenly and Storm tells them over the loud speaker that Xavier and Mystique are in trouble. Scott asks Lance if he's ready and he replies "Let's go!". The X-Jet flies by Sgt. Hawk and the flag and a pic of all of the X-Men and Brotherhood at the top of the mountain drops to the ground beside him. Everyone arrives as Juggernaut reaches for Xavier, but Jean uses her Telekinesis to pull him away. She can't hold him long though and collapses. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Danger Room wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kit and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Notes * Scott Summers and Jean Grey are one of the most famous couple though-out all comic. They are almost as well know as Clark Kent and Lois Lane. * Jean & Scott declined they were on a date, but 2 weeks earlier, Blind Alley. confessed their feelings for each other. Self Possessed. * Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Duncan Matthews, Taryn Fujioka, Paul Haits are all seen graduating. Dark Horizon I. In the Comics * When Charles Xavier started the X-Men, Cyclops was one of the first members along with Jean Grey, Angel, Iceman and Beast. * Scott Summers and Jean Grey get married and have two children. Rachel, and Nathan Summers. * Nathan Summers/Cabel's father is Scott Summers, but his mother is Jean Grey's clone. * He is the father of Cabel, but Cable is older thank to Time Travel. * Scott Summers had an emotional affair with Emma Frost, who he later married her after Jean's 'death'. * Married three times. Jean Grey who died. Jean Grey's clone Madelyne Pryor and later Emma Frost. * His dad, Christopher Summers' is a deadbeat Space Pirate. * Is the older brother of Alex Summers, also know as Havok and Gabriel Summers AKA Vulcan. * Interestingly, Scott Summers and Alex Summers are immune to each other’s powers, Alex is resistant to Gabriel’s powers, Gabriel is immune to both of their powers, but Scott isn’t resistant to Gabriel’s powers. * Scott Summers killed Charles Xavier and is now both loved and hated by Mutants. * His rivalry with Wolverine led to a split within the X-Men. * A young Scott has been brought to the present day, and has a crush on Wolverine's clone, X-23. * Scott is one of Stan Lee's favourites. * Introduced as Marvel Girl, Jean Grey was the token woman on the X-Men, and was essentially useless. * Jean Grey merged with the Phoenix Force in the 80's and gained god-like powers. After first using the powers for good purposes, she struggles with controlling the Force, a struggle that would continue throughout her appearances in the Marvel Comics. * Jean Grey is one of the Most Powerful Mutants in the Marvel Universe. * Her sister, Sara was murdered. * Jean's powers manifested when she saw a friend get hit by a car. * Jean Grey as The Dark PhoeniX destroyed an entire planet. * After the X-Men split into two teams Psylocke - Comics was constantly trying to hook up with Scott Summers behind Jean's back. * Jean Grey may never be able to truly die, but was dead for 6 years once. * Scott was dead for along period of time, but came back in 2019. FanArt FarArt-Lancitty-Cuddle.png FartArt- Jotty - hug.png FartArt- Jotty - Kiss.png Other faces of the Jotty Jotty_Unknow.png|'Marvel Swimsuit Special' Comic Vol 14 Fleer_Ultra_X-Men-Jotty.png|'X-Men Fleer Ultra' New_X-men_-Jotty.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-Men-Jotty.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X2-_Jotty.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) Last_Stand-Jotty.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) JOtty_-_X_animated.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) Jotty_-_Wolverine_&_Xx.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Jotty-Anime_X.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series Category:X-Men Category:Couple Category:Jean & Scott Category:Relationships